


Assumption

by BookofOdym



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: When Felicia stumbles upon a violent scene, people assume that she's responsible.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	Assumption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Rain lashed down against the windowpanes of Wanda's apartment. It was not a good night for vigilantes to be outside, the risk of slipping on a wet rooftop and plummeting to your death was far too high. Doubtless, some people, Steve, Spider-Man, Moon Knight, would be out, and Wanda would have opened her window to them if they appeared, but she didn't have to worry about any of them. 

The person that she was worried about was Felicia, the woman had left this morning, to do whatever she did during the day, and Wanda had been expecting that she would return that night. Still, the sun had long since dipped below the horizon, and Wanda had dressed for bed, all with no appearance from Felicia. 

Wanda had spent the evening waiting up for her, and it didn't count as evening anymore. After all, it was getting closer to one in the morning by the second. However, she hadn't gone searching for her girlfriend quite yet, because Felicia was very independently minded, and would probably take offense to that. She would assume that Wanda thought that she couldn't take care of herself, or worse, she might assume that Wanda didn't trust her. 

It was nearly an hour later that Felicia finally returned, announcing her presence with a sharp rapping on the window pane. Wanda rushed over to open it for her, trying not to think about what Felicia's claws must have done to the brickwork on the outside of her building. The younger woman's platinum blond hair was plastered to her head from the rain, and her leather work clothes clung to her like a second skin. 

Without any preamble, Felicia pulled down the zipper of her jumpsuit, letting it fall to the floor, she stood naked in Wanda's living room, proud as anything. The sorceress tried very hard not to blush. 

The cat burglar turned around slowly, before giving Wanda a slightly strained smile, she strode across the room, pulling the other woman into a long, drawn-out kiss. It was clearly a distraction tactic and not a very good one at that. 

The sorceress wasn't about to fall for it. "What happened?" She asked as soon as the other woman pulled away, brushing a wet strand of hair out of Felicia's face. "Something upset you, what was it?" 

Felicia made a face, whatever she had been through, she clearly had reservations about talking about it, and it didn't look like she would be coerced into doing so. Well, whatever it was, Wanda wasn't going to force her, she could talk about it when she was ready. 

They stood in silence for a long time, Scarlet Witch holding the other woman all the while before Felicia finally decided to recount her tale.

* * *

She had been running across the rooftops two or three hours previously. Her luck powers were the only thing that kept her from slipping on the dangerously wet tiles below when she heard disconcerting noises drifting up from the building below. 

It was the sound of screams. 

Gingerly, Felicia had lowered her legs over the edge of the rooftop and eased herself down onto a balcony beneath her feet without making a sound. From the off, quite a few things seemed to be amiss. 

First, and most pressing of all, was the hole cut in the window. A circular, human-sized hole was cut into the glass, you didn't have to be Reed Richards to figure out that there was no way that the homeowners would have made it themselves, and that it must have been the entry point of an intruder. 

Felicia knew that what she did next was stupid, bordering on suicidal. The same level of stupid that led to an urban explorer YouTuber going to a building that people kept disappearing in, stupid on the level of agreeing to go to a cannibal's house for dinner. Despite knowing that the smartest thing to do was retreating to the rooftop and calling the police, she squeezed through the hole anyway. Wanda must have been rubbing off on her because she kept thinking about the people who might still be alive, who wouldn't survive the 8 minutes emergency services would take to arrive. 

The room she found herself in was lit by the blue glow of a nightlight, so it only took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the lowered light level. At that point, it became clear that it was a young boy's bedroom, it was filled with model airplanes and stacks of old comic books, and the sheets on the bed were astronaut themed. They were also covered in a dark stain. The lump under them wasn't moving. Felicia shuddered and turned away. 

She had padded slowly through the house, being very careful to avoid putting too much weight on any of the floorboards, she knew that the worst thing she could possibly do in this situation was make any noise at all. There was a scuffle on the stairs, closer than she expected, the sound of grunts and yells shockingly loud in the silence of the house, and she looked down to see a middle-aged man locked in combat with an assailant. He wasn't very fit though and easily got overpowered, a knife slamming into his chest again and again. 

The cat burglar got a good view of the man's face as he pulled his bloody knife upwards, and jammed it into his own throat. 

Moments later, someone kicked the front door in, and a squad of armed police burst in. Felicia, more out of instinct than anything else, turned to run, but a member of the SWAT team shouted for her to stop. She had been spotted, she was out of practice. The man fired at her, but he missed because, of course, he did. Felicia fled. 

She was back up on the roof in seconds, torn between heading to a safe house or escaping towards Wanda's home, when a disk slammed into the wall next to her, missing her skull by inches before it ricocheted off into the night. Unfortunately, in New York, you were never more than 6 feet from a so-called superhero. 

But, it wasn't like it was hard to escape from Captain America, he wasn't Spider-man or Thor, he was just a normal human being, she shifted her direction towards Wanda's house, swearing when Iron Man pulled up beside her, keeping pace. Felicia didn't think that she would be able to escape, and they certainly wouldn't believe that she hadn't been involved in the crime, she had been in the house, after all. 

In the end, she had only gotten away from the Avengers because of an attempt to cut her off, which went particularly badly (which surely had nothing to do with her), resulting in Iron Man slamming directly into the giant. She had slipped away in the carnage.

* * *

Wanda was deep in thought. She wondered what she should do, logically she should call her team to sort things out, but Felicia was clearly shaken, and that took priority for the moment. She rushed to her room, picking up the fluffiest bathrobe that she owned, and wrapped her girlfriend up in it, leading her towards the couch. 

She wrapped her arms around Felicia, holding her close. 

It took more than a few minutes, but eventually, Felicia's breathing evened out, and a quick glance revealed that she'd fallen asleep on Wanda's shoulder. Wanda sighed, tugging a blanket that was draped over the edge of the couch over the thief's shoulder. Now came the most important part, yelling at Steve Rogers for spooking her girlfriend, except she couldn't really yell, because that would only wake Felicia up. Quietly complain about the situation, she meant.

She pulled out her identicard, pulling it up to her lips. "Steven," she said curtly.

"Wanda?" He asked, sounding as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, Steve Rogers probably didn't even think he'd done anything wrong in the first place.

"Do you know why I'm calling you?" She asked sweetly.

Steve paused long enough for Hank's voice to drift through the phone. "Reality warping powers mess with reception, so we have to be close to Black Cat's hideout."

When Wanda engaged the card's tracking capabilities and looked at the screen, however, it showed that the three men were halfway across the city. "Is Henry tracking Felicia by seeing where his phone gets the least reception?" She asked.

Steve sighed in response to her question. He was clearly sick of being dragged around in torrential rain.

"Is he aware that you're in the most populated part of the city, and he would naturally be getting worse reception there?"

Steve audibly growled.

"Not that you'd be having much luck anyway since she's at my place."

"You could have called before now before I got soaked through. "

Wanda's voice was harsh when she spoke again. "Well, you deserve this, she had nothing to do with what you think she did, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You keep blaming people for things without having the full picture. You do it with Cyclops. You did it with Daredevil. Let's be honest. When Henry was making wild claims about Egghead being alive, you immediately went to the 'he's crazy' argument. In fact, the only person you let get away with anything is Bucky."

Captain America's voice was hard when he spoke again. "That's not fair, and you know it."

"You did it with me."

Silence.

"You should come over so you can hear Felicia's side of the story, but not tonight. Neither of us wants to deal with you tonight."


End file.
